Onsen
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Soifon's rare period of relaxation is interrupted. MA


**Onsen**

ccc

Oomaeda and his damn rice crackers…

She would've killed the lummox for spilling crumbs all over her head and haori, but for his family's standing as nobles, she had to settle for the roundhouse kick to his jaw that had him sent to the infirmary. At the very least, it gave her some free time from his stupidity, arrogance, and laziness. Compared to all the life-or-death situations she had found herself in before, Oomaeda topped the charts when it came to her stress levels. Simply being around him and hearing his annoying, burly voice above her caused her muscle groups to knot and her head to ache with migraines.

Thank the heavens for these rare, brief instances of freedom…

She had put on of her competent Special Ops officers in charge of routine patrol. It was a quiet day without as much as a word of a Hollow appearing in this world or the living one. There were these times when she could actually relax, and she certainly would take advantage. After putting up with her lieutenant's non-stop whining, she deserved this.

Gray eyes leered at the still surface of the steaming springs. It was a little niche of personal paradise, revealed to her by Yoruichi-sama the night before her disappearance. That certainly wasn't a night that would easily be forgotten, she thought with a mixture of fond reminiscence and sorrow, for it was the last time she would see Yoruichi for a century.

Her captains robe slid off easily to be folded and set atop of one of the surrounding boulders. She slipped out of the rest of her clothes as easily as passing through mist, and she did so without a sound. Most women of the Gotei Thirteen had knockout cuves – including her cherished mentor – but Soifon was not one to be ashamed of her lithe figure; she was made for stealth, speed, and assassination, and lugging around anything above her A-cup breasts would've surely been a hassle. How Yoruichi-sama kept her beautiful bosom from floundering during high-stakes battles was a well-honed skill that only deserved Soifon's admiration.

Of course, even though she was not busty, Soifon's visual appeal wouldn't leave a viewer of much wanting. Her breasts were high and firm on her chest, presenting pert, brown tips that reacted to fresh air. A limber body with no excess fat curved with the slight swell of her hips, leading down to two strong legs. A warm patch of hair stayed at her crotch, for she didn't really see a need to do anything special with such an area.

Little time was spent for personal observation of her naked reflection. She never cared for beauty – except when she sought Yoruichi-sama's approval. Smoothly, with hardly a ripple made, she eased into the therapeutic hot springs. Even she could not stop the peaceful exhale as she sunk deep into the shallow waters. The stone ledge was a suitable seat for her to settle down on while tension was rinsed away with the warmth of the pond. Her brown nubs tingled from the pleasant water, tightening up into firm buds standing out for attention, but she did not act on primal impulse to relieve stress. But perhaps all she needed was to let the springs convince her a little longer that it was alright to indulge…

ccc

Renji had been drinking again with Hisagi Shuuhei; Kira Izuru happened to be a casualty who couldn't say no to seconds, thirds, and fourths to sake after a day of managing his captain-less squad. Aside from Izuru, they weren't flat-out drunk; they were simply walking on a cloud of intoxicated happiness. So early in the day, they weren't about to drink themselves in a stupor.

"_Ahh~,_ the sun is so bright," slurred the wobbling lieutenant of the Third Squad when they finally took leave of the bar. He shielded his eyes with a hand over his eyebrows. What a bother it would be to return to his division's barracks and continue whatever paperwork had accumulated while he was drinking. He hoped that Hikuu was able to manage in his absence, though Izuru wasn't fond of the idea of leaving all of _his_ work to the third seat officer. "Abarai-kun, could you…" He wobbled in place and lost his train of thought for a second. "Could you take me back to the Third Squad? Hikuu-kun probably needs my help… Gotta do paperwork." He trailed off like he was falling asleep on his feet.

"What?!" Renji snickered and threw an arm around Izuru's shoulders; the blonde barely could keep his balance. "I've got a better idea than work! A day like this is too good to waste on something as boring as paperwork!"

"What's that?" Izuru didn't sound enthusiastic of spending more time with Renji, but there was little choice to be given.

"There's a natural hot spring just outside Soul Society, east of here…"

"East?" Even a little intoxicated, Shuuhei knew his geography well enough. He cupped his chin in contemplation, and then looked at Renji. "Isn't that near one of the Special Ops bases?"

Renji nodded with his great grin. "Yeah, but I've never seen any of those guys around that area. It's completely secluded. I don't even think the Captain Commander knows about it!"

That was definitely a plus. Too many times, the three of them hoped for an enjoyable evening in the Gotei Thirteen hot springs, but found themselves stumbling in on Yamamoto soaking. It wasn't that they disliked the old man; it was just harder to relax in his suffocating presence. Therefore, both Izuru and Shuuhei agreed that it was no bad thing to slack off from their work a while longer; Renji aside, they were a dutiful bunch and could make up whatever they fell behind in.

The three lieutenants walked and occasionally stumbled in the direction that Renji had set. Without the speed of _shunpo_, it took them a little more than an hour to enter the wilds surrounding Soul Society, more than enough time for Shuuhei and Renji to sober up a bit; Izuru was a bit less tolerant of alcohol.

"Are you sure the Special Ops won't mind us being here?" asked the blonde, looking from side to side. He'd always been tentative about protocol and wished to avoid conflict, especially with another division; Special Ops and the ruffians of the Eleventh Squad were particulars that he didn't wish to provoke.

Renji was the opposite of the pacifist, and though he was not as rowdy as his previous squad, he never shied away from a fight. "If they cared," he chortled, "they'd already have told us to head out. Their whole compound isn't _that_ close to this place. It's fair game."

"Is it much further?" asked Shuuhei. He was not so worried about trespassing, as he'd traveled these woods many times while conversing with Tousen-taichou before he defected. He scratched the back of his wild hair. "I don't want to get _too_ far behind in my work, Abarai."

Lifting a finger to point, Renji said, "It's that collection of boulders. Not too far ahead." Being of a competitive nature, he chortled and began to pull off his robes. Before Shuuhei or Izuru could understand what he was doing, he bolted for the springs, laughing and challenging his companions to a race. He brashly shed his clothes while hastening through the forest, staggering only when it came to yanking off his sandals and socks.

"_Oi!_ Abarai, you got a head-start!" Shuuhei charged after the other lieutenant, making up the distance Renji had claimed in several brisk strides; he even undressed with more ease than Renji, hardly faltering when it came to taking off his footwear.

Izuru, still a little under the influence, whined about how his friends had so quickly abandoned him and also gave a mild scolding about stripping so hastily in public, though there seemed not to be a soul around. Nonetheless, after he saw Renji and Shuuhei jump eagerly over the boulders, he staggered to follow, stumbling out of his clothes and falling flat on his face when it came to shedding his trousers. He was unwilling to further humiliate himself, so he simply sat down to remove the rest of his clothes; modestly, he kept on his loincloth for until he was in the water.

ccc

Soifon was aware that there were other Shinigami nearby, able to detect them through smell, sound, and the feel of reiatsu. This, however, did not stop her fingers from curling against her snatch. Since resigning herself to the tranquility of the hot springs, she had allowed her fingers to try to reenact the dance of Yoruichi's skillful touch. Though it was her own body, her master knew it far better than herself. She could strike chords that would have the otherwise stone-cold captain melting with ecstasy in seconds. On her own, it'd take some buildup before she could reacquaint herself with the burst of pleasure.

The encroachers – three of them – were still nearby, but Soifon hardly gave them much thought. These were the Second Division/Special Ops grounds; there was a set path for her underlings to take, and though they might sometimes stray, they were warned of coming too close to the hot springs. Her lackeys were unfailingly loyal to her command – aside from her oafish lieutenant.

She growled softly at the thought of him. Just his name dwindled the heat pulsating in her loins, and she had to redouble her efforts if she was to meet her orgasm before it was time to return to her responsibilities. Taking more drastic measures, she brushed through her folds and dug her fingers in as deeply as she could and rolled them against the roof of her tunnel. Yoruichi could discover her most sensitive spot with ease, but Soifon had to search a little for the elusive area. When she found it, she permitted a sharp gasp and rocked her thighs into the motion of her digits. Like this, she hoped to find her release soon. She massaged that internal area while her free hand – once bracing on the stony bottom of the pond – came up to cup her petite breasts, pulling urgently on her achingly-stiff nipples.

She would have continued like this for several more minutes to her climax, but for the sudden lunge of a person over the wall of boulders across from her. At once, her ninja reflexes kicked in and she was on her feet. She sensed no killing intent, but she was still on guard, mostly because she was naked.

Another man quickly followed the redhead identified as Abarai Renji, lieutenant of the Sixth Squad; the second man was lieutenant of the Ninth Squad, Hisagi Shuuhei. And both were just as naked as the captain they had unwittingly stumbled upon. They were still in ignorant jubilation until they actually took notice of her facing them with a hateful scowl on her face and arms thrown over her chest to shield herself from their suddenly-wide, ogling stare. For them, time suddenly seemed to stand still.

Unaware of the situation, the third interloper followed his friends sluggishly. "Hisagi-san, Abarai-kun," droned the blonde sloppily scaling the wall of boulders. He peeked over the top and saw Renji's red pineapple-hair. In the steam, it was hard to really make out anything, particularly when he was still a little fuzzy from the sake. Like a slug, he dragged himself over the boulders, grunting and groaning. "You shouldn't run off like that. What if someone…?" He then noticed that there was a someone there with them, and of an opposite gender, standing directly across from them, wading just off the opposite shore. When he recognized the small-statured woman, the blonde sobered right up.

"You…" Soifon shook in rage as she glowered at the intruders. Her arms tightened across her chest. She didn't have much to show off, but she still didn't want to be gawked at.

The aura around her was calm, but it was intimidating; it was like the single candle flame that toppled over and caused an entire house to go up in an uncontrolled blaze. She gritted her teeth as she glowered at the three men too stupefied to move. As if it wasn't bad enough that _she_ was caught naked, the all of them were flashing themselves in front of her without the least bit of shame, though Izuru still wore his fundoshi.

"Just what are you doing on the grounds of the Second Division?"

Stuttering, probably having the greatest weakness for women, Shuuhei quickly bowed in half – a rather awkward gesture when naked – and expressed his deepest apologies to the esteemed captain. "Our deepest and humblest apologies, Soifon-taichou! We were unaware that… that you were…!" Despite his attempts to at least try to make amends, he was rather tongue-tied when in the presence of a naked woman. If it was Rangiku there instead, he'd probably die from a fatal nosebleed.

"We-we honestly didn't think anyone was here," Renji tried to cover for his friend, bringing his hands in front of him in an apologetic manner. His face almost matched the shade of his hair when he tried not to keep his eyes from wandering; afraid or not, she was a woman and he was a guy, a guy who found petite women very attractive. He didn't dare glance down to see how shallow the water was at her thighs. "I've come here before, and there was no one…"

"_These_ are the grounds of the Onmitsukidou," she snapped at the Sixth Squad's lieutenant, which made him immediately shut his trap and look down at his feet. "It is not open to the public."

"Soifon-taichou," Shuuhei began to stutter again; Renji was glad he was willing to do the talking, as he was more charming than the impulsive redhead. "I… We…! Our deepest and humblest apologies, Soifon-taichou!" He embarrassed himself by completely repeating his earlier apology, complete with a bow. Renji respected him, but when it came to the opposite sex, he was quite the moron.

Soifon hardly paid attention to their goofiness. While it seemed forbidden for the men to size her up, her gray eyes regarded their state with far more candor. With the exception of Izuru – who had clumsily fallen over the boulder he was perched upon – they were stark naked and hadn't even the presence of mind to conceal that fact.

Having devoted herself to Yoruichi for so long – being brief lovers before their tragic and abrupt parting – Soifon hadn't had much time to take in the male form. She had submerged herself in her work since Yoruichi fled Soul Society a century ago, not giving any sort of relationship or intimacy – beyond self-intimacy – much thought. Being exposed so suddenly to a man's – or _men's_ – anatomy was unexpected and a bit exciting. The parts dangling between their legs seemed a bit undignified to her, but also intriguing.

Their timing was rather ironic, though. The sterling relaxation of the hot springs had convinced her to reacquaint herself with physical pleasure. She had really started to get into the motions of her flexing fingers when Renji's red head burst into view like fireworks in the mist. Lucky, the shroud of vapor hindered his ability to see her yanking her hand out from between her legs.

All she wanted was a moment to herself, something where she could let all the stress and pressure melt away so that she could give herself to those few rapturous moments of forgetfulness. Now that these three imbeciles had interrupted her quest of self-satisfactory, the moment had been interrupted… not ruined. Rarely giving into that feeling of adrenaline and anxiety, her body had been greatly stimulated by it, particularly in that one, certain area.

Damned fools…

"Enough!" she barked when Renji scolded Shuuhei for apologizing again in the same manner for the third time in a row. Her voice alone brought the men to attention; even Izuru, after suffering a hard bump to his noggin and still being somewhat under the influence, sat up straight. Under her hard gaze, they all felt so small and miniscule. "The three of you have trespassed on the Onmitsukidou territory, which leaves your fate up to me."

Izuru and Renji swallowed in unison. The captain of the Second Division was not known for kindness or mercy. They'd be lucky if she didn't kill them; then again, they'd be lucky if she _did_ kill them if she intended to take them to the interrogation rooms or the Den of Maggots.

Shuuhei was also afraid, but he was also aware that the fearsomeness in Soifon's eyes had diminished; she could almost look tranquil if she didn't keep that glower plastered on her face. Even if there was a trace of lessening-ruthlessness, Shuuhei was still scared to death of what she might plan to do with him and his pals.

She paused for a bit. For a while, she studied the men before her. Izuru had a lithe body that could've been built for stealth if maybe he worked a little on it. All over, he was pale, which highlighted his somewhat gloomy attitude. His one-eyed stare lacked any sort of confidence; he seemed like the type to just be begging to be dominance by his sheer presence and attitude. If he was in the Second Squad, Soifon would have him scrubbing the whole place clean, and knew she wouldn't get so much as a frown from him; if anything, he seemed like he would whimper and mope in his solitude for being given such chores. His body was slender, and Soifon's stare headed down to his fundoshi. Nothing much to examine there, though maybe there was some stiffening underneath. Could it be that the decent Third Squad lieutenant and acting-leader was having some indecent thoughts?

The handsome Shuuhei was next to have the captain's gaze upon him. Dark eyes were piercing and sharp, though in these circumstances, he was vulnerable and flabbergasted; few underlings wouldn't be in her suffocating presence. The markings on his face – scars and tattoos – gave him a rugged appearance that amplified his attractiveness, even if Soifon was blind to anyone's but Yoruichi's beauty. He was lean, having trained his muscles well under the advisement of his previous, beloved captain. There were a few light, crisscrossing scars down his body here and there, but they were invisible to anyone not specifically looking for them. Soifon's interest went to his cock, a flaccid thing hanging out of a nest of dark curls. As she had always thought, the male genitalia was rather unattractive, but still held some sort of appeal. The shaft – in its un-aroused state – was short and chubby, and the head was likewise. Behind it was the sac that was normally loose, but had clenched from the fear of being in Soifon's presence.

The Sixth Squad's lieutenant, Abarai Renji was a rather bulky sort; not with fat, but with muscle. The Shinigami robes hid that fact well, but he did start off in the brutish Eleventh Squad. His tiger-stripe tattoos decorated his body at his forehead, shoulders and back and pectorals, his thighs, and his shins. Somehow, Soifon found herself a little let down that his abdomen and groin were completely devoid of the sharp patterns; the flaring red of his crotch would've been complimented by the design. One thing that truly caught Soifon's attention, though, was the considerable girth dangling in between his partially parted thighs. Again, she found herself staring at that particular part for longer than she intended.

She was honestly intrigued – by the lot of them – showed no change in emotion, and then, with a point, she told them, "Get them hard."

The three lieutenants blinked. Get them hard? Get _what_ hard? They all exchanged confused glances, hoping that one of the others had an explanation; none of them could piece together the rather obvious answer. There wasn't much around them that had the ability to solidify, after all.

Their bumbling foolishness worked on Soifon's nerves. She had to put up with the stupidity of her second-in-command, but she would not suffer these morons'. "I want to see them hard," Soifon said with even less patience than before – if she even had any then. She had since given up on modesty, blatantly letting her coverage drop to her side while her right hand pointed sternly at them – more specifically, at their crotch. "This is an order from a captain!"

There had once been talk of sexual harassment in the Gotei Thirteen, but none of the three lieutenants had ever taken part – aside from a few accidents involving the Tenth Squad lieutenant's breasts – and were shocked to find themselves on the _victim_ end. Renji, of course, had already stirred down in his genitals; it wasn't much of a secret that he had a thing for petite women with how close he got to Rukia and Hinamori. Were it not for his fear of the hardnosed captain, he'd already have been boasting a thick, six-inch erection the very second his eyes were exposed to her pert breasts.

Shuuhei was a bit more susceptible to the 'busty' types, but it was hard to refuse a domineering woman who happened to be naked. Renji may have had a head-start, but they both were unwittingly following Soifon's orders at a rapid pace now that they had an unobstructed view of her bosom and the rest of her, though the water came up just a few inches beneath her naval.

Izuru, on the other hand, had been sporting a tent in his fundoshi for a while since encountering the bathing captain. He had not sobered up enough to be able to stifle the natural urges that were usually so dormant within him. All he needed to do was take off his loincloth, and he'd be proudly saluting Soifon-taichou. That was what she clearly wanted, but he was still a bit embarrassed. It had been some time since he was naked in front of a woman, after all. Flashing himself with his friends didn't help his confidence either. It wasn't until he noticed that Renji's fist – at one point – had grabbed his own rising penis and was pumping it that Izuru felt a little emboldened.

Soifon's eyes were directly on the redhead's actions, but she did not seem to be in judgment or anger. Could that possibly be satisfaction flickering in her eyes? Fumbling with his loincloth, Izuru questioned the wisdom of proceeding. He could try to make a run for it, but Soifon-taichou was known for her speed; he wouldn't get to his second Flash Step before he felt Suzumebachi's sting.

It seemed unwise to take down his undergarments, but it was far less wise to disobey any of Soifon-taichou's commands, even one as random as her latest declaration. And so, with no small bit of embarrassment, Izuru shrugged out of his undergarments and let them fall to the floor. His lack of masculinity showed when he blushed and looked to the side; his erection, however, boldly faced forward and throbbed for attention.

His penis size stood out the least; Shuuhei boasted length nearing six inches, but Renji was powerfully thick and a bit longer than either of his friends. Not really comparing sizes, the men were far more interested in scoping out the petite captain brazenly standing in front of them, seeming a little less interested in their nudity. Renji swallowed hard, his eyes fixed on her modest breasts and their tan peaks. Her body – unlike Rukia's – was toned; she wasn't heavily-muscled, but all body fat had been trimmed down to define the well-worked muscles underneath.

The water she stood in hardly rippled when she moved agilely towards them. It was a bold move for a naked girl to approach equally-naked, excited men, but Soifon was one of the boldest women in all of Soul Society. When the water descended and she stepped out to join them on their flat of stone, Renji's and Shuuhei's eyes immediately went down to the patch of black hair above her crotch. So very, very bold… Renji could not help licking his lips while his cock jumped excitedly, ejecting a dose of pre-cum to spread over his swollen tip.

Now up close, Soifon could observe the male specimens more clearly than through the trailers of fog. Of the three of them, the blonde seemed to be the only one who managed the curls at the base of his crotch, mowing them down to sparse meadow of flaxen fur. As if observing soldiers of her ranks, she turned her head quickly to the left and regarded the redhead's cock. She stared intently, but emotionlessly at it. It was far thicker than what she'd thought, believing that there was really no size difference between males. It seemed, she mused while looking at Shuuhei's reasonably long phallus, that she was mistaken about their similarity.

Renji cleared his throat, still blushing as he ogled the petite woman's figure. "_Um…_ What are we…?"

With deft ease, Soifon's left hand encircled his cock, causing him to yell and his friends to stammer. Her gray eyes looked up at the tall redhead, unflinching while her fist tightened on him; she knew to hold back her strength, as men didn't appreciate having their sensitive appendage strangled too much. It seemed like her grasping of Renji's goods was a gesture for him to hold his tongue, but then her hand slid down somewhat before dragging back to the tip, bringing his foreskin up to overlap his head. He was unable to suppress the shudder or the pleasured moan that bubbled from between his lips.

"Because you've trespassed," Soifon began, speaking to all the flabbergasted men in the area, "and because you've interrupted my bath…" And her 'private time', though she didn't wish to divulge that little tidbit. "… the three of you will service me."

Shuuhei blinked. Service her? Just what did that mean? He recalled some of the novels and magazines he had snuck back to Soul Society after missions in the living world. In these little novelties, there were many talks of 'servicing'. He gulped. Surely Soifon-taichou didn't mean…

He didn't even finish the sentence in his head before he received the contradictory fact: Soifon had gone to her knees – voluntarily – and inhaled Renji's straining dick in between her parted lips. Her suddenness and audacity took them all by surprise. Shuuhei's jaw almost dropped to the floor as he watched the top assassin in Soul Society struggle to wedge Renji's thick penis into her small mouth. Renji, blushing so that his face matched the color of his head, pursed his lips and tried not to make any embarrassing noises while feeling Soifon's hot mouth around him.

It wasn't necessarily a dream-come-true, but there were times when his petite-women fantasies included the captain of the Second Division playing with him down there. Of course, in those visions, she was kinder and more timid; unlike the doe eyes that glistened when peering up at him while her mouth tended to his cock in his fantasies, the glower Soifon shot up at him was rather intimidating.

Soifon felt his essence – or the pre-discharge – slide over her tongue. The taste wasn't so bad; she'd heard during a drunken rant at the Women's Association that it was bitter, but at the moment, she was only experiencing pre-cum. It helped in taking him to the back of her throat, but she wasn't at all ready for the experience of his weeping head provoking her gag reflex. Though Renji was mere moments from losing control and grasping her head to pull her onto his prick, she immediately spit him out, pulling her head back and taking in a deep breath. Sucking on phallic objects was not something she was used to.

Renji was out of breath, though he had barely received a sampling of what the prestigious Head of the Special Ops had in store for him. Was it poor form to try to shove himself back into the tight warmth of her mouth, or would it have painful consequences? He was not willing to try being bravely inquisitive when Captain Soifon was involved. He was rather flustered, his tongue and lips bumbling as he tried to think of something appropriate to say. Wouldn't it be wiser not to say anything at all?

Watching, unsure of what to be done, Shuuhei trembled in place. Soifon wasn't particularly his type, but he did still find her attractive in a strong-willed dominatrix sort of way. He didn't want to be left out while Renji was doted on so eagerly. Nervously, he shuffled forward; Soifon had already gone back to Renji's large cock, dutifully dragging her lolled-out tongue along the sides and underneath his swollen sex. Renji was too busy watching in awed-silence with a goofy grin to notice Shuuhei's advance.

Even Izuru couldn't help edging closer, curious to find out what Soifon had in store for him. She wasn't only going to tend to Renji because of his size, right? If that was the case, Izuru feared he'd be all but forgotten. It had been such a long time since he was with a woman; he honestly couldn't recall how to engage one intimately, being as socially awkward as he was and intoxicated.

Luckily, aside from him scuffling ever closer, making the first move wasn't left up to him. He wheezed when the female captain's hand deftly came up and trapped his prick in her fist. Her mouth was still fasted around the mushroom head of Renji's dick, but her sleek eyes stared up at the blonde intently. She felt the warm fluid of his pre-ejaculate steadily oozing over her hand from the head. Her thumb eased over the tip, smearing the transparent fluid until the entire pink surface was glossy.

Shuuhei gulped and fidgeted anxiously. Having finally garnered the courage to inch close enough to the inapproachable captain, he found himself at her back; she was facing Renji and was doting on Izuru with her right hand. Her left side was available, but that meant Shuuhei had to get his feet working again, though they felt like they were incased in blocks of cement. Inwardly, he gave himself a pep talk to reassure himself that he deserved this. He was dutiful and took on the responsibilities of the Ninth Squad captain for the time being; he was mindful and courteous of others – even if he had impure thoughts every once in a while. He was ruggedly handsome, but wasn't self-aware of that. With such fortitude to rely on, he mechanically moved into place at Soifon's left side and pressed in. _That_ was perhaps too bold of him, as his outstretched cock accidentally bumped into Soifon's cheek, leaving a slippery trail of pre-cum.

At once, the captain's sharp eyes turned to him, making his stiffen and his erection lose some of his potency. For his audacity, he was sure that she intended to punish him in some way, but far to the contrary, she slipped her lips from nursing on Renji to switch over to Shuuhei. The scar-faced vice-captain gasped in joy when those moist lips were carefully applied to the head of his cock.

The absence of foreskin did not go unnoticed as Soifon drew Shuuhei into her orifice. It seemed that Renji was the only one un-snipped after her right hand's thumb rubbed underneath Izuru's cockhead and found no abundance of skin. She did not mind either way, though she did find that sliding down Shuuhei's shaft was a bit simpler than doing so for Renji, but maybe that was due to the difference in girth.

Renji may have been the first to receive any treatment from the lithe woman, but being neglected now that Soifon's hands and mouth were occupied left him yearning. He was an impatient sort when riled up, and his eagerness showed when his shaft pulsated eagerly. His feet shuffled in place and his hands twitched, but he would succumb and start stroking himself. Captain Soifon was obviously giving permission to be spontaneous, right? Was he allowed to be spontaneous?!

Asking for permission in the throes of passion was too awkward. On sheer drive from his flaring arousal, Renji stooped and wrapped his strong arms around Soifon's midriff. He spouted out a hasty, but sincere apology to the captain for his forwardness when she glared at him, but he didn't hesitate to hoist her lower body up. With her being so light, he easily hefted her up so that her legs were over his shoulder and he had unhindered access to her snatch.

Lingering in the air was not something Soifon was not used to; training in bamboo thickets, she often trained herself to distribute her weight and use her limbs as efficient hooks to comb through the stalks with monkeylike agility. Her legs locked around Renji's back instinctively, and the strength of her body's core kept her upper body stiff in the air until Shuuhei obligatorily moved to support her. He cupped her sides, though he had to first suppress the urge to grab her breasts first.

She was suspended in the air between two men, her body level with standing Shuuhei's crotch and kneeling Renji's face. She growled a little at her positioning, lifting her head up to admonish the redhead nuzzling in between her thighs. "How dare you act to impudently to a captain of the Gotei Thirteen?"

Her reproach hardly could make it into Renji's sex-frenzied brain; he apologized for his hastiness, but he was already drunk on sight and scent… and soon, taste. Within a meadow of black hair, her sex flowered with heat and moisture; Renji was powerless to withstand the lure.

Soifon tensed when she felt the first, hot swath of a tongue against her vagina. It was not sleek and teasing; it was bold, blatant, and a bit clumsy. The difference of it compared to Yoruichi's licks was evident, but not entirely unpleasant. She had expected a man – or maybe anyone else, regardless of gender – to be unable to stand on par with Yoruichi-sama's skill. Even so, the uptight assassin groaned. Her hips would've gyrated against Renji's mouth had she not expert control over herself, even when introduced to extreme pleasure or pain. Her encouraging sounds cleared whatever doubts or worries Renji had in his mind, and he therefore burrowed forward and pressed his lips to her nether ones. His tongue slid forth and tested her hole, lapping at her juices as they came; all the while, his nose bumped up against her rigid clitoris, providing some extra stimulation to fuel her lust.

That lust was put to work favorably for Shuuhei. Letting her head fall back, the two long twines of hair barely brushing against the boulder a couple of feet below her, she kept her mouth wide and pulled on his hips. The haphazard stab from his cock missed at first, but on the second try, with the guidance of his shaky hand, Shuuhei hit home and slid deep into Soifon's mouth. He breathed a sigh of elation, thanking the heavens for turning what could have been a nightmare into such a blessing. Who could honestly boast receiving oral pleasures from the Second Squad captain, after all?

Soifon gagged a little when the lieutenant slowly, but resolvedly headed into her throat. Reflexively, she swallowed, helping him ease into her gullet. The breath exhaled around it was rasped, and she couldn't breathe in with him clogging her windpipe. Still, she did not complain and simply waited Shuuhei out. After pumping himself twice in her throat, Shuuhei pulled back with a sigh, permitting the small woman a few moments to catch her breath before initiating him again.

As the two men worked on Soifon from both ends – one impaling, and the other devouring – Izuru stood as the odd man out. That did not mean he was dissatisfied with the situation. Drunk and not-so-afraid anymore, he allowed his hands to carefully caress the nimble body stretched out between his two fellow vice-captains. He roamed her stomach first; she must've been more toned than he. His thumb brushed her naval, and he mapped the slight grooves of her muscles. At one point, she clenched, and he wasn't sure if she was ticklish at that area or if Abarai-kun's tongue was being very thorough. Whatever the case, the blonde's touch inevitably wound up at her breasts.

They were small, so they fit wholly in his palms; they were also pleasantly firm. Gingerly, he pulled at her brown nipples, musing on how proudly they stood up on the soft hills. He could not stand it for long and bowed down to take one of them into his mouth; the neglected nipple was rolled delicately in between his middle finger and thumb. He did not act like a hungry baby, instead using delicate suckles and a smooth tongue to delight her.

Soifon made a muffled noise as Shuuhei pressed his cock back into her mouth, her throat visibly expanding with the insertion. Her body was tingling all over. Even having the black-haired lieutenant shove himself into her throat egged on her arousal. Renji's tongue was sloppy, but the passion behind his saliva-coated licks spurred her. The hands and mouth on her bosom were very attentive, not letting one area be ignored for long. Izuru certainly was the standard for the doting type.

It was several minutes more before this balance was interrupted. Soifon, whose muscles had begun to tighten from Renji eagerly slurping at her snatch, was becoming impatient. Yoruichi would have driven her to release by now; men really _were_ a pathetic bunch. She'd have to take matters into her own hands if she wanted to grab her elusive relief. Renji's enthusiastic tongue, Izuru's delicate and attentive hands, and Shuuhei's tranquil passion could only bring her so far. Soifon was captain of the Second Division and Head of the Onmitsukidou! Treating her delicately was not going to stoke her heat for long.

Nimble and flexible, Soifon easily kicked off of Renji's shoulders, shocking the red-haired man by taking away his unfinished feast. Izuru stumbled back when the lithe body tilted upward until flush with Shuuhei's sternum. The Ninth Squad's lieutenant did know what to make of things when Soifon's knees clamped to either side of his face. Was she expecting him to instigate a standing '69' position?! Was she making this effort because of the numbers tattooed on his face?! In the next instant, he was off of his feet and pitched roughly to the stone ground. He was in a bit of a daze, but when he came out of it, he found that he was being straddled by the captain.

She regarded him coldly, but he felt the heat of her cleft pressing down on his cock. "I will couple with you," she stated bluntly. It was an awkward announcement, but she wasn't really tactful when it came to matters not involving death-matches. Her eyes swept to the other two standing to the side. "And until I am satisfied, I will take turns with each of you! Is that understood?"

Renji and Izuru looked at each other; the latter gulped nervously. Beneath her, Shuuhei was struggling not to lose the rhythm of his breathing. His cock throbbed up against her, but luckily, she didn't pay any heed. Slowly, she brought her hips off of him, pulling her sex off of his. And then her hand moved down to take hold of him. She stroked it experimentally, still a little inquisitive of a phallus of flesh and blood rather than the fake ones Yoruichi had once introduced her to.

She was not afraid to line him up with her crevice, but when she nuzzled the tip at the entrance, she hesitated. Shuuhei found the willpower to subdue the wish to surge his hips upward. The entire time, he held his breath and awaited the inevitable plunge. When it came, it was more glorious than he could've been prepared for. With a shuddering moan, he traveled up Soifon's snatch to discover that she was unbelievably tight. Could she possibly be a virgin?! Her muscles were so strong around him, gripping like coils and flexing the whole time.

Soifon did not share his overwhelmed reaction. Always in control, the most she allowed herself was a small wince when wedging him inside of her. She may have been tight, but Yoruichi had fitted her with various sizes of toys before, so she could handle taking Shuuhei in deep. Of course, when he crept to the very back and started pressing insistently again her cervix, she had to stop altogether. It was an accomplishment, for by the time he could go no further, the petite woman was already settled on his lap.

Shuuhei swallowed hard. He'd never experienced such tightness before. And she just seemed to keep squeezing, not letting up at all. Was she testing him to see how long he could take it before losing control, reversing their positions, and fucking her into the ground? His hands came up, but he forced them onto her waist before he could do anything drastic.

Above him, Soifon murmured softly and began to pull herself up; her breath only hitched once from feeling the rigid piece dragging against her sensitive insides. She slid until it seemed like she did not intend to stop, like she was actually going to let him pop out of her inviting tunnel to suffer solitude. When just the very tip was still in her – not even the whole head – she paused, and then slowly descended again.

Shuuhei couldn't help loudly moaning Soifon's name when he sunk back inside of her. Of course, she was not one to tolerate such boisterous noise and swatted his forehead, telling him to stop being so disgraceful and keep his mouth shut. His feelings were a bit hurt, but as long as the captain was still atop his crotch, he healed quickly and found nothing to complain about.

He was grunting and groaning, trying every method he could to not blow his load deep inside the Second Squad captain's snatch prematurely. Mostly, he wanted to hold out until she at least _seemed_ like she was enjoying herself. Her face may have been flushed, and she may have given a few subtle sounds signifying that she felt something good from riding him, but her expression never changed and neither did her body language. He hated to make the comparison, but she was fucking him with the passion of a rusty machine, devoid of emotion and excited movement. Saying such a thing, however, was likely to find Shuuhei with a kunai stuck in his throat.

Soifon was never the passionate one; Yoruichi took care of _everything_ because she wanted to. Now finally in the position of power, the petite woman hadn't the practice to really seize control of the situation. If she had been as frisky as Yoruichi, she could've had these two men prancing around on all fours and yipping like dogs!

Wait a moment! Two? She paused on Shuuhei's lap to double-check, and sure enough, she only saw the awkward blonde standing off to her side. Where did red-hair go?

"Forgive me, Soifon-taichou!" She gasped when she suddenly felt his body warmth against her back. At once, she chastised herself for being caught from behind; she'd been too distracted! His larger body pressed forward against her, and she felt his cockhead wandering down the spread crevice of a very intimate area. Renji explained his apology, mentioning that he could no longer control himself. "It's just… it's been so long!" he wheezed. "I can't help myself!"

A lieutenant should _always_ be in control of himself in the presence of a superior! She wished to reprimand him, but the words seemed caught in her throat when the thick member suddenly pressed against her unoccupied entrance, the one that only Yoruichi's fingers had dabbled with very few times before. "Imbecile! How dare you…?!" She couldn't even finish her admonishment when she suddenly staggered. Renji had forgone all propriety, putting his very standing on the Gotei Thirteen at risk by trying her patience, and pushed against her tight passage with resolute firmness.

It didn't take long for the redhead to realize that she wasn't about to budge easily. Maybe another man – like Izuru – would've given up, but Renji was a stubborn sort. He brought his hips back a little bit, sucked on two of his fingers, and then applied them to her asshole. The hole tensed, but it was much easier for his digits to slide inside of her instead of his large prick. Soifon gasped something – probably threatening him – but did nothing else while he carefully moved his fingers within her, helping her stretch out a little. He pulled the rim of her asshole in all directions, hoping that it'd be enough to make her more open to accepting his larger appendage.

He did not spend too much time prepping her; his cock was aching, and it needed to be sheathed as soon as possible. When he was plausibly sure that she'd be able to take him in this time, he withdrew his wandering fingers and lined his cock up again with her slightly-opened ass.

Soifon clenched. Her hands splayed on Shuuhei's lean chest as the intrusion began once again. Taking two or three of Yoruichi's fingers up that hole in the past paled in comparison to the onslaught of a cock – not to mention a _big_ one! She huskily groaned when Renji finally succeeded in prying her open and securing his swollen cockhead behind her anus. She had long since numbed herself to trifle pain, but this feeling certainly brought a twinge or remembrance to her. Her eyes screwed tightly shut.

Renji figured there would be consequences for his impulsive actions, but it was just too hard to control himself… _literally!_ He'd had numerous partners before – it was not hard for good-looking lieutenants to pick up girls if they had the confidence – but it had been a while since taking on his last girl. Soifon's domineering attitude and attractively-petite frame beckoned his lust, particularly when _she_ was the one who initiated the whole thing. He could only be partially blamed, he told himself while grabbing tightly onto her waist and drawing their bodies together. Inch by inch, his cock filled her asshole.

Soifon never thought that her body could stretch so much as she was pulled over Renji's huge dick. He was so thick! Again, she was reminded of the dull pang of her anal muscles. A hand flew away from Shuuhei's chest to push back against Renji's thigh to discourage him from shoving too roughly, though she could do little to deter his impatience. Even she could not repress the yowl when he made a sudden, sharp stab that almost impaled her completely on him.

Beneath the tense captain, Shuuhei clawed at the warm rock underneath him. He was fully enclosed in her tight snatch when his friend had started to creep up her backside. The already-tight space started to close in more on him when Renji's swollen dick filled and expanded her rectum, pressing against the wall between the two very-separate holes. Anal sex wasn't exactly Shuuhei's cup-of-tea, but the results of sharing a woman certainly proved to have its benefits. With how packed she was now, was it even possible to pull out until Abarai did?

With no small amount of difficulty and a bit of pain, Soifon managed to take Renji in fully. His groin was against her taut buttocks. Weakly, after sighing with the elation of nestling his erection in a warm and snug setting, he gave Soifon one more apology for his hastiness. "Don't think…" Soifon cringed and wagged her waist subtly. "_Ugn_, don't think… you'll get away with this, fool."

The consequences were well worth it, Renji ultimately decided. Unbelievably tight… He rolled his hips rather sinuously, despite how Soifon's ass tightly gripped him. He made a sound that was a between a moan and a snarl. After tugging his cock out halfway, he hurriedly pushed back in and made the captain buckle; thank goodness she had the two pairs of hands on her to anchor her in place, or else she might've fallen off her saddle when Renji charged in a second time. Her modest breasts bounced from the impact, jiggling again with the following one. Impulsively, she clawed Shuuhei's chest as the other lieutenant assaulted her bowels with very little mercy. The ruthlessness was usually something she could commend; in these circumstances, with an underling fucking his superior, he should show at least some restraint.

"_Ah… Soifon-taichou_," Renji gasped, his thrusting becoming more and more fluid with each shove into her. He cringed and bared his teeth. "_So… tight…!_"

That was not surprising, considering that Renji was far larger than average and Soifon's anal passage had rarely experienced foreign touches. She had to admit, though, that after getting accustomed to the feeling – her body was well-trained to overcome a great many varying sensations – his cock pushing up her ass delighted her. It felt like he was jabbing all the way up to her stomach each time, stirring a cluster of butterflies to flutter softly within her. And all the while, it built up the pleasure knotting in her core.

It wasn't much longer after that that she got her own rhythm down. Whenever Renji pushed into her, she'd pull up to Shuuhei's tip; whenever Renji retracted, she'd shove back down on the scarred lieutenant's shaft. They moved hard against each other, though Renji had to suffer some serious self-control to keep from pounding the small woman too roughly; he remembered how Rukia fiercely scolded his intensity before and knew that Soifon would be even more brutal with his scolding.

The left-out blonde gestated nervously as he watched his two friends sandwich Captain Soifon. Both lieutenants panted labouredly, their hands grasping at her petite body. Renji's large hands wound up clasping over her easily-handled tits, and Shuuhei cradled the mounds of her ass, helping to keep her opened for Renji's thrusting rod.

Izuru kept modest for a while longer, but it was impossible to ignore the raging of his solid penis. He inched towards Soifon until he was very close. Though her eyes were heavily-lidded, she was clearly staring up at him, panting huskily and glistening with perspiration from the effort and the hot and humid ambiance. She waited silently. Awkwardly, unsure of how to ask what he so-obviously desired, Izuru looked to the side. "_Um…_ Soifon-taichou?"

Soifon acted before he had a chance. Her right hand wrapped around to his butt to pull him forward and clog her mouth with his jutting prick. He gasped when he sunk deep, delving to the back of her throat the first try. It'd been so long, Izuru had forgotten the joys of being inside someone's mouth, having not tried oral sex as a frequent practice with past lovers. Moaning pitifully, he carefully laced his fingers into her short, dark hair; he was not audacious enough to pull her face onto his cock as other, less-patient men would've.

Filled in all three holes, Soifon rode the interlopers. The once-tempered pace had become rigorous thrusting. Shuuhei whimpered, clenching his teeth and squinting, his lower lip quivering. In all of his sexual exploits, he'd never been ridden so hard. Where he could normally pace himself to prolong the experience, he found himself struggling to subdue his orgasm. The walls were undulating more around him, but he didn't sense that she would be joining him into release; the fact that Renji's cock in her ass put more pressure on him wasn't helping his reserves. His fingertips dug into the meaty flesh of Soifon's bottom. It couldn't be…

Everything seemed to blur, and it was hard for the Ninth Squad lieutenant to make any sense in that moment. Shutting his eyes, his hips lifted and he gave a wail. He anchored Soifon atop of him; Renji pumped his own hips to continue fucking her asshole.

Soifon was a bit confused by his sudden tension, but then she felt the abundant, sticky discharge filling her channel. She pulled her lips off of Izuru's pulsating cock – the lieutenant fought the urge to get her suckling his prick again – and stared down at her splayed thighs. Shuuhei's hips still jerked, and Soifon saw the milky spillage running down the penis from her pussy and into the dark curls of his crotch.

After unloading at her cervix, Shuuhei exhaled, his strain fading steadily. Soifon's body still squeezed to extract his hot, thick essence, though his member had flagged somewhat. She had paused above him, though she still bucked a little from the impatient Renji still heaving himself up her rectum. Shuuhei shifted underneath the captain. He figured that it'd be best to shuffle out from beneath her, but the moment he started to scuttle, Soifon's thighs tightened on his waist, locking herself atop of him. He stuttered, but choked up when Soifon suddenly commenced to ride his waning penis.

"Wait, Soifon-taichou!" he wheezed. He tried to stall her, but she stubbornly fought against and overwhelmed him. She ruthlessly pounded down on his dick, not giving him as much as a moment to recuperate from his release. With his semi-hard cock, he churned the hot fluid within her. "_Uhn! Soifon-taichou!_" He was helpless underneath her hips. "_I can't…!_"

A wolfish smirk appeared on Soifon's flushed face, baring her side teeth. "You are mine until I am done with you," she told him while a bead of sweat ran down from her brow. To punctuate her control, she slammed herself down on Shuuhei as hard as she could, grunting harshly when she felt him starting to harden again. It was as if she was attempting to crush his pelvis.

Even while working the drained Shuuhei, Soifon went back to work her mouth over Izuru, who was more than ecstatic to reunite with her orifice. Again, he streamed his hands into her hair, but still made no attempt to start pumping himself into her mouth. He groaned out her name, his body stiff; it was all he could do just to keep standing in place while the captain sucked his member.

Renji overheard some of the exchange between Soifon and Shuuhei, but couldn't think much of it. Jammed in a tighter space than his fellow lieutenants, he could indeed admit that he was about to reach his climax sooner rather than later. Unlike Shuuhei, he did not know restraint; he simply had a knack for durability. When his testicles did start contracting, though, his violent bucking alone announced that he would not be long chasing after Shuuhei's ejaculation. Against the rhythmic motions she had set and perfected, he rammed his hips harder and harder against her backside, throwing off her tempo and almost bringing her to fall over the sex-stunned Shuuhei. His hips smacked hard against her, causing her butt to ripple slightly.

His oafish actions reminded her of her own lieutenant, and that was _not _a face she wanted to picture. The growing intensity readying to release itself in an explosion of pleasure dwindled just from the slightest thought of Oomaeda. In retribution for losing some of her building climax's potency, Soifon slashed back with her elbow, jabbing Renji's abdomen. His hard muscles could barely protect him from the blow that knocked the wind out of his lungs. "Do not… _ah~…_ be so clumsy," she wheezed at him. "Imbecile!" In a startling move of command and impatience, Izuru clutched either side of her face and brought her back onto his dick on his own accord; she complied only because she was already willing.

The blow to the stomach knocked Renji for a loop. The sudden loss of air triggered a mind-blowing experience that he would not soon forget! High from the lack of oxygen in the brain, he tightened towards Soifon's body, his greedy hands squeezing her breasts as if to pulverize them. His length swelled and then spewed a spurting helping of his release into her bowels. He spent quite a bit inside of her. The gooey paste coated her tight walls in heavy layers. And then the flow died down, and so did Renji's zealousness.

He slumped against his superior, hands falling away from her tender bosom to brace himself from putting all of his weight on the small woman. Captain Soifon of all women; the revelation still had not completely set in. Maybe that could be sorted out when he awoke from the sleep that beckoned him after such an experience. He was already deflating within her, but her tight anus kept him secured within her hot passage. He planned to slowly vacate her before falling and drifting into unconsciousness, but the moment he began to pull, Soifon shoved her butt back against him, reclaiming the inch or two that had left her.

Again she abandoned Izuru's prick – though her hand was sure to still pump it, even if her skills were still new to the process – and glared at the redhead behind her. "Keep going," she threatened him.

Renji's tired eyes went wide. Did she honestly expect it to be as simple as that?! "But, Soifon-taichou! I just…!"

"I do not want to hear your excuses!" she barked at him. She drew up a few inches on his softening cock, and then drove right back down on him, sending him splashing into the load he'd just laden her with. The juicy contents spilled over his prick, and when Soifon repeated the process, he could start seeing streaks of his semen saturating his penis.

Sadly, he could not argue with a captain. Somehow, he'd just have to make his fatigued sex work. Both he and Shuuhei soldiered onward, making the best use out of their genitals as Soifon rode them. Of course, it was only a matter of time before they were sporting strong, healthy erections, but they weren't given so much as a second of rest! Despite her small size, Soifon boasted stamina outmatching all three of the men fucking her!

It wasn't until their hard-earned second orgasms that Soifon started to feel the makings of her first. This time, Renji was allowed to pull out, and he gratefully painted her jutting ass with streaks of white; he was honestly surprised that he had the strength left over to produce such powerful bursts, for one accomplished wad actually stringed across Soifon's back, sloppily following her arching spine.

Shuuhei, still trapped underneath the impassive woman, had no choice but to pack even more of his semen up her snatch. He seethed when the blasts came, firing up to soak the doors of her uterus with his spunk in one more effort for a possible conception. Of course, Soifon had made sure long ago that pregnancy was impossible, but that did stop the countless sperms from traveling up and swimming around in her womb.

The hot flood finally brought Soifon to her release. She released Izuru's cock one final time to gasp raggedly. Her small body convulsed atop of Shuuhei. Her firm stomach collapsed repeatedly with each of her deep breaths. More than anyone else, the man below her knew that she was cumming. He exclaimed and curved his back off of the boulder, the last waves of his orgasm intensifying briefly as the already-tight tunnel closed in around him in a powerful vice; Soifon's fingernails digging into his chest certainly didn't discourage him from such elation.

With a mix of a yell and moan, Soifon gushed over his lap, soaking him with her juices. His testicles were warmed by her essence as she spilled over him. She ground against his lap, and a hand stole away towards her clit, rubbing it vigorously to prolong these effects. She clamped her teeth down on her lower lip, stifling the following exclamations of pleasure.

Izuru, in the meantime, was content to pulling his erection while watching her endure the flow of pleasure. Normally, he'd consider such acts as his to be shameful, but he'd held off long enough. Soifon's mouth had tirelessly sucked and bobbed on him, but she hadn't the experience to bring him to release. So he finally sought it with his own hand, and that was just fine.

He came before Soifon had even finished her own release. He gasped her name in a strained voice prior to the sticky globs discharging. It was not intended, but his ejaculate sprung far enough to catch Soifon's cheek. She grimaced a little at the feel, but otherwise ignored it while rocking herself on Shuuhei. Given unacknowledged permission, Izuru stroked himself more vigorously to aid his ejaculation, now intentionally aiming for her body. He dowsed her face one more time, her shoulder and collarbone, and the rest just landed haphazardly on her side or the rock. Even by himself, it had been a long time since experiencing the euphoria of an orgasm.

Soifon was likewise. Feeling the warm liquid squirt over her body – though initially disgusting and degrading – heightened her experience. A long, thick trail of semen trickled down her chest, rounding with the gentle curve of her right breast. At last, she was sated. She rolled her hips slowly, only to coax out the last, dying embers of the roaring flames of lust in her loins. Then, completed, she stood up, sharing a soft groan with Shuuhei as he fell out of her; she spilled quite a bit of cum onto him when he unplugged her pussy.

Sweat-and-semen-drenched, she looked at the pitiful threesome around her. Renji and Shuuhei were on their backs, struggling to catch their breaths; Izuru had sunken to his knees, still idly pulling his prick to force out any droplets that still remained in his urethra. How pathetic…

Quietly, she scoffed, and without as much as a wobble, she waded back through the hot springs to where she had first been found naked. She threw water over her body, being especially thorough when rinsing Izuru's load off of her face and body. It was not flattering at all when she tended to the lower areas, particularly her anus. Renji's seed had started to flow out of her, and she'd no choice but to wipe it away. Luckily, she had cast off her femininity decades ago and had no quarrel separating her legs wide to clean her clefts.

When she had satisfactorily cleansed her body of male essence, she stepped out boldly and meant to collect her clothes. Before that however, she looked at the men sprawled out on the boulder. "Stand up, the three of you!" she barked. It took a threat of pain to get the trio to do as commanded; with a little more modesty than before, they clapped their hands over their dangling appendages and made no attempt to gawk at her lithe form. They did not regret what had just happened, but they were ashamed of their impetuous actions – particularly Renji's. "We are heading back to the Second Squad quarters! Get your clothes back on and follow me!"

"The Second Squad?" Izuru repeated. He flushed. Did she intend to use them again?

Shuuhei stepped forward and stated the case, "Forgive us, Soifon-taichou, but we really should get back to our own barracks. Kira-fukutaichou and I have taken up the responsibilities of captains, and…"

"Enough!" Soifon shouted with an admonishing wave of her left arm. "Whatever your duties are, no matter what, you've trespassed on the Onmitsukidou! You are in my service until I release you."

Renji flushed. Those 'services' might be a bit too much. Truth be told, he wasn't sure he could last another round with her. One-on-one, she would probably suck him dry! "S-Soifon-taichou, we can't! We don't have the energy…!"

"I said enough!" The words were thrown with the intensity of shuriken; Renji immediately zipped his lip. "The three of you will accompany me back to the barracks for your punishment. And I've already decided on an appropriate discipline." She moved to pick up her clothes, though she flashed a devious smirk over her shoulder. "You will clean up _every crumb_ Oomaeda has ever dropped on the floor."

Izuru, Renji, and Shuuhei dropped their jaws as dread struck them like lightning. The Mobile Corps base was huge! And the fat, obnoxious lieutenant ate so many rice crackers! Their work was certainly cut out for them…


End file.
